


Memories of Destiny

by TheAwkwardStar



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardStar/pseuds/TheAwkwardStar
Summary: Terra's early days.





	Memories of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of speculation on what it could've been like along with Eraqus and Aqua. Not canon, but it was a nice thought.

“...Help...”  


Terra’s small frame was curled up into a ball. He was in so much pain. He could barely focus on his dearest friend, who was clinging to life by a thread. He heard her whimper as a group of dark creatures surrounded them. 

“A...qua...” He croaked, barely capable of lifting his voice above a whisper. She seemed to hear him as she opened her eyes just a crack. They widened more once she finally realized what was happening.

Somehow, seeing his friend grow more fearful of their fate gave him the drive to push himself up. Terra almost blacked out from the sudden movement, but he forced himself to keep going and at least stand up. He summoned his keyblade, standing in front of Aqua to protect her.   


“I won’t...let the monsters get you...”  
  
Terra gripped his keyblade with what little strength he had left. He squeezed his eyes shut as one of the creatures lunged at him. 

Terra opened his eyes as he heard a familiar voice letting out a battle cry. With a single swipe of his keyblade, the monsters were destroyed. Terra met his master’s hard gaze for a moment...then collapsed from exhaustion. The master picked up the children carefully and headed back to the castle as they slept in his arms.

\--------

“...Terra.”  


The young boy groaned weakly as his eyes opened. He winced from the bright lights in the room, which Eraqus proceeded to turn off. Terra felt something cold on his forehead. He shakily reached up and touched it. Just a wet towel. He looked around the room until his eyes fell onto Aqua, who was resting in her bed. She seemed relaxed, which was good.

Eraqus crossed his arms, giving Terra a disapproving glare. The boy sheepishly turned his eyes away, pouting in frustration. Eraqus sighed, shutting his eyes.

“...Why must you always refuse to listen? I told you to not stray too far from our home for a specific reason.”  


Terra finally met his master’s eyes, feeling an unbearable amount of guilt.

“M-Master...I...”  


“You deliberately disobeyed me.” Eraqus rubbed his eyes with his fingers. “...And what’s worse, you put Aqua in danger.”  


“...She followed me. I didn’t ask her to...” Terra grabbed his bedsheets, his hands trembling.  


“You both could have been killed. If I had not shown up when I did....” Eraqus gritted his teeth.  


“...I could not bear to lose either of you to the darkness.”  


Terra sniffed. Tears stared to stream down his face.

“I’m sorry...”  


Eraqus shook his head. He gently placed his hand on the boy’s cheek, wiping the tears away.

“I’m glad that you’re alright. That is far more important. You had me worried when you’d gotten a terrible fever.”  


“Is...that why this is here?” Terra removed the towel from his forehead. He sat up with a bit of difficulty, but Eraqus helped to keep him steady.  


Eraqus slowly nodded. “...You were burning up. It was difficult to get you to hold still for medicine, so I needed to cool you down first. Aqua wouldn’t stop asking about your condition before she fell asleep.” he glanced over at the small girl, who’d buried herself into the blankets. He smiled faintly.

“...Master?”  


Eraqus turned back to Terra.

“...Am I...a disappointment to you? A failure? I wouldn’t blame you if you never wanted to teach me again...” Terra lowered his head.  


Eraqus shushed the boy, hugging him tightly.

“...Never. You and Aqua mean the world to me.” Eraqus released the boy, placing his hands on his shoulders. He smiled.  
  
“But I hope that you find the incentive to listen to me more often...rather than go off on wild escapades that put you in danger.”  


“I just...” Terra lifted his head, staring at Eraqus with wide eyes.  


“I’m just...curious. I wanna see what’s out there. Aqua tells me I shouldn’t worry about that stuff yet, but I can’t help but wonder.”  
  
Terra looked out the window, up at the night sky. He swore he saw a shooting star pass by. He squeezed his eyes shut, making a wish. Eraqus chuckled.  


“...A shooting star. Those appear quite often here. Tell me...what did you wish for?”  


Terra gulped, feeling quite embarrassed. His face turned slightly pink as he looked over at Aqua, then quickly turned back towards Eraqus.

“...To...have strength. For what matters most. And...to see more.”  


Eraqus ruffled Terra’s hair, which elicited a small groan.

“...Quit doing that. I’m not a little kid anymore. And don’t tell Aqua what I said...” Terra huffed.  


“You’re barely a teenager, my son.” Eraqus grinned. “...But very well. My lips are sealed.”  


“Good.” Terra nodded sharply, making Eraqus laugh a little more.   


“You seem to be doing much better now. I shall leave you to rest.” Eraqus got up from Terra’s bed, then turned around and headed for the door.  


“Master Eraqus?”  


“Hmm?” Eraqus looked over at the boy, who was rubbing his arm awkwardly.  


“...Thank you. For everything.”  


Eraqus smiled warmly at Terra. He nodded as he stepped outside the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Terra inhaled sharply, then plopped back down on his bed. He buried his head a little deeper into his pillow.

“...Hey.”  


“Huh?” Terra rolled his head to the left, seeing Aqua poking her head out of her blanket.  


“...You’re pretty loud, you know.”  


Aqua giggled as Terra’s face turned as red as a tomato. He covered his face with his hands.

“...Aqua...you’re such a _girl!”_  


“What else would I be?” Aqua playfully stuck her tongue out at him. “You’re the one acting more like a girl right now, though.”  
  
Terra grunted and turned his body away from her.  


“Just...get some sleep already....” He mumbled.  


Aqua went back into her blankets with a big smile on her face. She sighed, closing her eyes.

“...You might be strong...but I’ve gotta make sure you stay safe. You big goof...”   



End file.
